


Meds (did you forget to take your?)

by DarlingNikki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's forced to go off the suppressants and it seems like no one realized he was an Omega, and now everyone is treating him differently and it's making him quite uncomfortable. Will Hannibal treat him differently now?</p><p>Written for Hannibal Exchange 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meds (did you forget to take your?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/gifts).



> This was written for the Hannibal Exchange 2013 for Queerly_It_Is. Was based off of this prompt on the Kink Meme: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=4059334#cmt4059334. Title is from Placebo.

It's written on his driver's license. Will has no clue why almost everyone around him as gone insane lately. Well, he thinks that, but honestly he does know. Apparently not a single person in the employ of the FBI had ever bothered to look for the very obvious and easy to find information that lists his orientation. He's an omega not an invalid or an utterly helpless child. It does not impair his abilities; he has never let it stop him from doing his job, but ever since the scare with the bad batch of suppressants, people haven't looked at Will in quite the same way.

 

At the only crime scene Jack called him in on since then, Jack had watched him like a hawk after he exited his car and Jack had caught his altered scent. Every other word out of Jack's mouth was annoying questions, about was he doing okay, did he need to sit down, or was he sure he was feeling up for this? Will knows that he is not the most stable of people, but he can do his job. He does not need to be coddled or to have his hand held. Nothing about him has changed; he is the same as he's always been.

 

Yet, everything has changed because people's perceptions of him are not as they were.

 

Alpha students in his class have tried to assert their dominance over him, over stupid things, like late assignments or their grades. It was entertaining dealing with them though, since they weren't the people that he almost considered his friends betraying him by trying to use his body against him. It was easy to make them back off because his gift of empathy does not know the boundaries of orientation. All he had to do is to allow himself to reflect their behavior, their Alpha posturing. It almost always sent them running out of the room with their metaphorical tail between their legs. Once one tried it, they usually never tried again after being treated to his minor form of vengeance.

 

Will is more worried about today. Today will be the first time he's seen Hannibal since the world went insane. Hannibal is his friend. Hannibal is probably his only true friend. He doesn't want to see Hannibal look down on him, treat him differently because of something that he cannot control.

 

He wants Hannibal to treat him as the equal that he always has done before.

 

He's not sure he can take it if Hannibal doesn't.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The drive from Wolf Trap to Baltimore is spent worrying. It's not like Will can change anything if Hannibal decides that he is lesser because of some quirk of biology. It's just that Will doesn't want things between them to change.

 

When he arrives at Hannibal's office, Will spends at least twenty minutes sitting in his car debating with himself. He wonders if he should even bother walking in for their meeting. It might be easier to just turn around and go home. His dogs don't treat him any differently. It would be easier than going inside. It would mean he could put off seeing Hannibal until he got his new prescription of suppressants; it'll only be a month or so. Then Hannibal's perceptions of him won't have to change, Will won't have to see him look at him differently, weigh him and find him wanting.

 

Will is not a coward though. He spends his life looking deep into the abyss to help save people's lives by identifying murderers and their motives. He cannot let himself be held back because of something he cannot change.

 

He gets out of his car and walks inside.

 

Hannibal opens the door and smiles. He greets Will normally, “Hello, Will.” His tone doesn't sound any different than it always done, smooth and lightly accented. “What causes has Uncle Jack had you working on recently?”

 

Will walks inside and sits on what he's come to think of as his chair, even though it's the chair that all of Hannibal's patients probably use. “Honestly,” he laughs bitterly, “not a one in the last two weeks.”

 

Hannibal sits down across from him. “None? That's unusual. He's been bringing you in on many cases these last few months especially since the one you call the Ripper has come out of his dormant period. What is going on?”

 

Will looks down at the floor. “You can't tell?”

 

“Tell what?”

 

Will snorts derisively, “The fact that I'm an Omega, and that apparently means that I am too delicate to do my job.”

 

Hannibal frowns, “I do not see how that impacts anything. You have always been an Omega, and you have done your job admirably thus far. I have never seen it cause an issue before.”

 

“It makes a huge difference to all the idiots that never realized apparently.” Will scowls, “It's on my driver's license; the information is on plenty of official forms! People had to have seen it!”

 

Hannibal shakes his head, “I confess, I knew before I met you. It was on the paperwork Jack provided when I agreed to see you. I am not sure how your colleagues missed it.”

 

Will looks up and stares at Hannibal in wonder. He's known all along, and he's always treated Will as an individual instead of by his gender and he's always known what Will was. It's probably some of the best news Will has heard in an extremely long time. Will exhales and whispers, “Thank you.” He's grateful to have Hannibal in his life; Hannibal judges Will by his own merits and shortcomings. “I think I needed to hear someone say that to me.”

 

“It's not as if anything about you has changed, Will.” Hannibal inhales deeply, “Well your scent is a bit stronger than before, but that is just a minor detail. Have you had your heat yet?”

 

Will shakes his head, “Not yet, but they've always been a little weird. I could have one several days early one month, then the next be weeks late the next. I'm just waiting to see.”

 

“I think you will be experiencing it sooner rather than later. I have a keen olfactory sense, and you smell as if you are very close, a week off at most.”

 

“Damn, that is terrible news. . . I'm going to have to find someone to care for my dogs. Hopefully Alana will be willing.”

 

Hannibal looks sympathetic, “If I can help in any way, please let me know. Perhaps I could cook some food for you? I know that heats can be exhausting and you will not feel like making food.”

 

Will watches Hannibal's lips form the words. It's a very kind offer. Will wants more though. Before he can consider the words, Will blurts out, “Maybe you could help me get though my heat? Toys just aren't satisfying enough.” Will blushes and drops his eyes to focus on the subtle checkered pattern that is on Hannibal's suit. It's a stupid question, Hannibal will more than likely say no, but Will had to ask. Sometimes late at night, when he can't sleep he thinks about what it would be like to have sex with Hannibal. Somehow he thinks it would probably be the best sex of his life.

 

“I would be honored to, Will. It makes me pleased to know you hold me in such high esteem.”

 

Will's eyes jerk up, startled, and involuntarily he meets Hannibal's intent regard. “Really?”

 

“Indeed, give me a day's notice, and I will make sure you have everything you will need prepared at my home. You will need to worry about nothing, but showing up.”

 

Dazed by the events of the conversation, Will nods, and eventually leaves Hannibal's office in a daze of confusion.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nervously Will knocks on Hannibal's front door, Hannibal had seemed pleased on the phone when Will had called to warn him the day before. He had sounded quite happy and told Will to come over whenever he was ready, and that everything would be taken care of. Will was still somewhat confused, and of course nervous, but he is excited as well. He's going to get to fulfill an idle fantasy of his, the idea of what it would feel like to ride Hannibal has him already half hard and he's not even rang the doorbell yet.

 

Pushing the button, Will can tell that his skin is already running several degrees hotter than normal. It's taking so long for Hannibal to open the door. Will shifts on the doorstep, once again wondering if this was the right decision, but by this point he doesn't have any other options open. He knows he won't be able to make the drive back to Wolf Trap before the heat sets in completely and robs him of all coherent thought.

 

Thankfully, Hannibal opens the door. Will catches a whiff of Hannibal's scent, musky and deep. When it hits the back of Will's throat, he can almost taste dark chocolate. “Good afternoon, dear Will.” His hand reaches out and touches Will's forehead, “You are already quite warm. You are very close, aren't you?”

 

He is. Will can feel his skin becoming more sensitive with each passing second. The hint of Hannibal's pheromones has increased his own body's production. Each cell in his body is now preparing him to accept Hannibal's knot. Lubrication starts to slowly weep from Will's hole. Will is focused on these physiological changes, and barely pays attention as Hannibal leads him deeper into the house.

 

As they walk up the stairs, Will tentatively reaches out and grasps Hannibal's hand. It feels almost cool to Will's fevered skin. Will starts to stroke Hannibal's fingers, feeling the play of muscle and bone under his skin. When they reach a door, Hannibal holds it open and allows Will to go inside first. Will doesn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to the room. His focus is taken up by the massive bed against the far wall, and the nest of blankets and pillows awaiting him there. Will begins to strip. First the shirt is pulled off and dropped, then his shoes are kicked off as he walks, and finally his pants and underwear are discarded carelessly. He reaches the bed and almost trips in his haste to climb on top of it. He crawls with his ass raised in the air to the headboard, then turns and sits down against the mound of pillows.

 

Hannibal is still standing in the doorway, watching him. “That was a very enjoyable show you just put on for me. I find that your ass swaying in the air as you crawl is a pleasing sight.” Hannibal's tongue flicks out and runs over his lips. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Will wantonly reaches down and runs his palm up the length of his now fully erect cock. “I am. Will you come join me? I want to feel your cock deep in me. I think I want to ride you. I think that's my favorite way to take a knot, when it swells in that position it puts the most delicious pressure on my prostate. Nothing comes close to it.” Will is rambling, all he can think of now is how much he wants Hannibal to come and fill the yearning emptiness inside of him. He wants to feel Hannibal deep inside of him, he know that Hannibal will bring him relief. If only Hannibal would just come get into the bed with him, then Hannibal could help him.

 

“You are ready for it.” Much more mindfully than Will's haphazard undressing, Hannibal methodically removes his shoes and socks, then pulls off his jacket, followed by his waistcoat and dress shirt, and finally undoes his trousers and pulls them off. “I will take very good care of you, dear boy.”

 

Will greedily grabs at Hannibal's skin as soon as he is within reach. “Please, please, kiss me. I haven't been kissed in years now. Everyone thinks I'm too strange, too damaged. I want to taste you. Did your pheromone scent tastes like chocolate when I inhale it? I want to see what your sweet tastes of.” Will is rambling, without thought for the ramification of his actions, he'd probably be embarrassed if his brain to mouth filter was working.

 

Hannibal smirks and allows Will to pull his head down so that their lips can finally meet. The kiss is a clash of wet tongue and warmth, Will can feel how soft Hannibal's lips are in comparison to his own chapped ones. Will runs his hands up the back of Hannibal's neck and begins to run his fingers through Hannibal's usually carefully styled hair. Will just wants to see Hannibal as wrecked as he is currently feeling.

 

Will shifts his weight and rolls so that Will is now straddling Hannibal's naked thighs. Will gazes down and observes the muscular chest that is normally hidden by so many layers, with it's patch of wiry hair. Will's gaze follows the hair down, to Hannibal's genitals. His cock is fully engorged and rising from a thick thatch of blond and gray hair to lay with a slight curve against his abdomen.

 

Will can feel the slick that is no longer slowly seeping from him, instead now his hole is drenched and he can feel it as it slides down his skin to drip down onto Hannibal's legs beneath him. His skin is on fire. He just wants to slide himself down, impale himself completely on Hannibal, feel him as deeply as he possibly can. He just knows this will make him feel so much better. If he can just do this he can find his focus again. His body moves on autopilot, one hand is pulling back Hannibal's foreskin, and holding him in place. His other hand is bracing himself against Hannibal's chest as he maneuvers his hole to hover over Hannibal's cock.

 

He lets himself sink.

 

Suddenly Hannibal is fully inside of him. Will can feel the soft scratch of Hannibal's pubic hair against the inside of his thighs. Hannibal's mouth is open in a wordless “oh” of pleasure. Will likes the sight, Hannibal's hair is a mess and his expression is completely unguarded, unlike his usual tight reign of control over every aspect of his being.

 

Will uses his knees to push himself back up, slowly, then drops again. The slow rise and rapid fall feel amazing to him. He does it over and over again. Up then falling all the way down. The room is filled with the loud slap of skin against skin and his wanton moans and Hannibal's quiet groans.

 

Up then down again.

 

Will can feel release building in the base of his spine. His movements become more and more jerky the closer he brings himself to the orgasm building within him. He can feel his balls draw up in anticipation of releasing his cum. Up and down. Eventually Will gasps as he bottoms out on Hannibal and begins to grind himself against Hannibal's pubic bone. Cum spills out of him, streaking Hannibal's chest. Will collapses against Hannibal's chest smearing the cum between them.

 

Hannibal smirks as Will falls forward and runs his hands down Will's back to rest cupping his ass. Hannibal starts to snap his hips back and forth, drilling himself deeper still into Will's hole. His rhythm is relentless and focused on making himself cum as quickly as he can. Will breathlessly pants into Hannibal's collarbone, twitching slightly as Hannibal hits his prostate repeatedly with clinical precision.

 

Will feels Hannibal's steady rhythm start to falter, hips thrusting erratically as Hannibal draws closer to his own orgasm. Will's breathless moans turn into a steady low hum of babble spilling forth. “Hannibal, I want you to knot me. I want to feel your shoot your load deep inside me, filling me up. I want you to be locked inside of me, unable to escape. Captured.”

 

Hannibal thrusts forward one final time, and then he too is cumming. His cum feels almost scaling hot against Will's sore channel. Will slowly comes back to himself and lies more comfortably against Hannibal's chest, resting his head in the crook of Hannibal's neck. He nuzzles gently at the pulse point there, mouthing the vein there.

 

“Are you hungry, my dear?” Hannibal strokes his hands along Will's bare back. “I made sure to set aside some food for us. I know you must be thirsty.”

 

“I am.”

 

Hannibal holds Will close and scoots across the bed, so they are on the edge and propped up against the headboard. He reaches for a glass of water sitting by the bedside and holds it up to Will's lips allowing Will to take small sips of the water flavored with sprigs of mint leaves. It is cool and refreshing, and Will chases Hannibal's hand as it moves away. The hand is brought back though, this time containing a small sliver of meat. It is slightly salty and Will's stomach growls loudly in response to being teased with such a small bit.

 

Hannibal laughs, “Hungry aren't you?” He runs his fingers over Will's lips. “I've got plenty here for you.” He brings another morsel up to Will's waiting mouth, a small cube of a creamy cheese that's flavor burst along Will's taste buds. Next Will is fed a ripe strawberry, the juices run down his chin as he bites in, covering Hannibal's fingers. Will licks at the tips of Hannibal's fingers chasing the taste of the sweet juice.

 

Small bits and pieces of various foods are all hand-fed to Will by Hannibal's careful hands. In between bites, Will lazily grinds himself against Hannibal's cock still buried deep inside of him. Hannibal's cock is still intermittently shooting spurts of cum deep inside of Will filling him further still. Eventually, Will grows full and drowsy. His lazy grinding slows, and he nuzzles at Hannibal's exposed neck as his eyes slip closed and he falls deep into dreams.

 

That night, connected to Hannibal, Will does not dream of monsters. Instead he sleeps through the night, and wakes up peacefully next to Hannibal. He wonders if this is something that they can repeat?

**Author's Note:**

> pinkglitterygoth.tumblr.com


End file.
